Descubrimientos durante el insomnio
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Es increíble lo que puedes descubrir en una noche, ¿no Yami? Adv: Esto puede considerarse un SpamFic xD


Disclaimer:Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi-sama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salio del rompecabezas, se había desvelado, después de todo, si salía de éste unos minutos u horas sin contar que era un espíritu, no se cansaría mucho.

En realidad, Yami no tenía mucho con que entretenerse, no le gustaba alejarse mucho del rompecabezas y estaba en el cuarto del chico llamado Yuugi, sólo contemplar cosas que no podía tomarlas.

Aburrido… pero tampoco podía exigir.

Procedió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada sin moverse de donde estaba.

Pared, mochila, escritorio, ventana librero, más pared, cama, Yuugi medio desvestido en la cama, puerta ~

-¡¿Qué?!-

Volvió a mirar, bueno, no estaba medio desvestido, sólo que tenía sólo un botón del pijama abrochado, lo que dejaba mirar algo de su terso pecho y lo que sería de su estómago, pero como el chico era algo delgado se destacaba su ombligo, además de estar con las sábanas de un lado para el otro, pero el pantalón estaba en su lugar.(N/A: Shi, mi parodia de las escenas pervertidas en que a la chica se le ve un "pequeño escote en el pijama ¬¬)

¿Por qué estaba así?

-Seguramente tiene calor…-Se dijo, después de todo, él no podía sentir la temperatura.

Aunque si sentía algo raro…

Recordó sentir algo parecido en el pasado…

"Tocó" su "mejilla".

Genial…un espíritu ruborizado, ¡¿Cómo diantres pasa eso?! No tenía sentido.

Ahora el motivo, ¡¿vergüenza?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Él también era un chico!

Miro más de cerca al chico, su rostro mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad.

Era…lindo.

¡¿De dónde salio eso?! ¡Ambos eran hombres!

Tampoco lo iba a negar, de alguna forma, sentía algún tipo de atracción.

Se "sentó" sobre la cama.

El chico era amable, no era feo ni le era desagradable su compañía o por el contrario, él mismo acompañarlo.

Tal vez sólo le gustaba como persona.

Tal vez sólo quería ser su amigo.

"Amigos…"

Había algo en esa palabra que no lo dejo satisfecho, pero decir que estaba enamorado era algo "prematuro".

Sin darse cuenta repaso todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que despertó.

El chico era tierno, de alguna forma valiente, pero daban ganas de protegerlo.

Proteger…

Los amigos también se protegen, ¿cierto?

¿Entonces que era….?

Debía encontrar lo que le hacía no aceptar la palabra "amigos"

Después de no pensar nada comenzó a imaginar que "finales alternativos" de esa historia.

Si él y Yuugi siguieran como amigos, si fueran pareja, hasta finalmente pensar que pasaría si los separarán.

No…

Definitivamente no…

¡Odiaba esa idea!

Quedo perplejo por sí mismo, esa reacción lo sorprendió un poco, rió.

Los amigos tampoco quieren separarse, tampoco era suficiente.

Recordó los momentos "juntos" que había tenido hasta ahora.

Recordó su sonrisa…

Su radiante sonrisa…

Le encantaba…

Daría todo porque nunca desapareciera de su rostro, odiaría y odiaba verlo llorar o triste.

-"Dar todo"-

Medito un segundo.

"Dar es amar"

¿De dónde había escuchado eso?, no lo recordaba, pero se oía lindo, tal vez acompañando a Yuugi escucho eso por ahí.

Y si eso era verdad…

¿Entonces, él amaba a Yuugi?

Sonaba ilógico pero la desconformidad se había ido, se sentía feliz como si hubiera descubierto algo importante.

-Umm….-Vio que era Yuugi y que en algún momento se había "parado" de la cama sin darse cuenta, le dieron ganas de contarle su descubrimiento pero…

-¿Mou hitori no boku… (Otro yo)?-Pregunto mientras frotaba su ojo derecho.- ¿Estás bien?-

No estaría bien…

Podía asustarlo, y no era precisamente el hecho de que hubiera descubierto el significado de amar lo que le iba a decir.

-Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir.- Le respondió y Yuugi, sin dudarlo, se tapo mejor con las sábanas para hacerlo.

-Sí…mejor no se lo digo, nunca.-Se dijo, la in disconformidad volvió pero entendió que debía acostumbrarse a ella ya que eran muchas cosas que impedirían resolverla.

Ya se acostumbraría…esperaba.

Decidió volver a "dormir" tal vez así se le iría la molestia o la disiparía "soñando".

A veces la curiosidad es peligrosa, con razón prefería ignorarla.

Finalmente Yami miró de nuevo a Yuugi.

-Oyasumi Nasai, Boku no Aibou Yuugi.- Entró al rompecabezas preparándose para las cosas que vendrían en adelante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! ^^ es la primera vez que escribo un fanfics de Yu-Gi-Oh! a pesar de que la pareja YamixYuugi me gusta mucho,siempre leía.

No le puse tiempo-espacio ya que no sé mucho del anime ya que nunca lo ví completo, siempre veía los capítulos por "Nickelodeon", así que no se mucho de la trama 100%, lo de Aibou y Mou Hitori no Boku lo aprendí del fadom ^^

"Oyasumi Nasai" significa "Buenas Noches" y "Boku no Aibou Yuugi" se me ocurrio, debería decir: "Mi compañero Yuugi"

Eso es todo.

Matta ne!!


End file.
